The present invention relates broadly to diversion valves, and more particularly to an in-line, three or more way diversion valve which is of a compact, generally tee-shaped design and which has a flow-through capability especially adapted for point of use residential or commercial water purification systems in allowing a constant flow through the valve run for connection to the water supply line and an interruptible flow to one or more branches for connection to the purification unit.
Potable water purification systems are becoming increasingly popular as point of use (POU) installations. As may be seen with reference to FIG. 1, wherein a representative one such POU installation is illustrated in cut-away perspective at 10, the purification unit, 12, which may be, for example, of a reverse osmosis or multi-bank filtration variety, typically is located within the interior of a cabinet, 14, which supports a sink bowel, 16, and an associated faucet, 18. Faucet 18 includes a pair of downwardly-depending stands, one of which is referenced at 20, configured for a threaded, typically 3/8-inch connection with an end of one of a pair of supply tubes, 22a-b, which may be copper or plastic tubing, or vinyl or braided steel hose. The other end of each of supply tubes 22 is connected to either a hot or a cold shut-off valve, 24a-b, respectively, which admits water flow from an associated hot or cold supply line, 26a-b, respectively. Water is supplied to purification unit 12 via a separate branch tube, 28.
Conventionally, and as is described further in U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,903, the connection, referenced in phantom at 30, of branch tube 28, to the cold supply tube 22b is effected by breaking the tube with a tee fitting, the branch of which fitting is connected to a shut-off valve which may be separate or integral with the fitting. Such a connection 30 allows for water flow to be maintained to the faucet 18 through the in-line "run" of the tee with the flow to the purification unit 12 through the orthogonal tee branch being separately controllable. In this regard, with the water supply to the purification unit 12 being closed, the sink thereby remains available for use in cleaning the filters, cartridges, or the like of the unit. In alternative arrangements, tube 22b may be tapped with a piercing or non-piercing saddle valve, or the connection 30 may be made directly to the faucet stand 20. Representative valves and fittings of the type herein involved are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,552,434; 3,630,231; 3,628,568; 3,896,842; 3,941,145; 3,974,848; 4,177,832; 4,703,956; 4,809,949; 4,832,083; 4,887,644; 5,234,193; 5,269,344; 5,293,903; 5,435,337; and 5,690,135, European Pat. Nos. EP 218,481 and 750,155, and International Pat. Application (PCT) Nos. WO 97/34096 and 98/49474, and are manufactured commercially by Dae Myung Chemical Co., Ltd. (Inchon, Korea); QMP, Inc. (Sun Valley, Calif.), G. A. Murdock, Inc. (Madison, S. Dak.), Mazzer Industries, Inc. (Rochester, N.Y.), SMC Corporation (Tokyo, Japan), and the Parflex Division of Parker-Hannifin Corporation (Ravenna, Ohio).
It will be appreciated, however, that the available clearance within the interior of the cabinet 14 is limited by the cabinet back wall, 32, and, in retrofit installations, by the sink bowel 16. Thus, the installation and removal of tee and valve assemblies having a relatively large envelope and, for threaded connections, angular displacement, is often timing consuming for the installer who typically is not a skilled plumber. Indeed, the installation of fitting and valves having threaded connections is further complicated by the need to maintain a specific orientation of the tee branch and valve relative to the purification unit.
In view of the foregoing, it is believed that improvements in the design of valves and connections for POU water purification systems would be well-received by manufactures and consumers alike. Especially desired would be a diversion valve construction which is both inexpensive and install, and which provides reliable operation.